WE: Bitwa na moście
Bitwa na moście – szósty odcinek ''Wielkiej Ewolucji'' Ostatnio Nasi wojownicy właśnie wybrali się do pierwszej sali w Regionie Abedola. Muszą przejść długą drogę, tam spotkają parę kłopotów które przeszkodzą w drodze wojownikom i Moonexianinowi. Teraz Chyba jesteśmy blisko - Powiedziałem - Jak zobaczyłem w Gaunlecie jest blisko ta sala ;) Mam nadzieję że jego pokonasz! - Odrzekł Luke - Wierze w Ciebie! Dobra; Odpocznijmy - Powiedział Rex - Daleko przeszliśmy! Ej, która godzina? - Zapytał Moonexianin - O 14:30, o 15:00 musimy być na miejscu :) Wojownicy spojrzeli się w lewą stronę gdzie był ktoś z Bakuganem... Ej, to mój ojciec! - Powiedziałem - Tato, co ty tam robisz?! Dobra, chodźmy - Rzekł Luke. Przed nim był most z wodą a on go przeskoczył - Yea! Luke 10 pkt. Co tam Luxarku? - Zapytał Aschgan Teraz jestem (trąbki:tu tu, tu tuuuuuuuu) Seith Weight - Odpowiedziałem - Nie wiem jak to się stało... Za parę minut helikopterem przylatuje MagMel z resztą zawodników... Nędzni ludzie... - Powiedział Ace - Mistrzu zajmij się Blackiem i Weightem a my resztą! Dobrze - Odpowiedział MagMel - Ale to ja następnym razem rozkazuję! Tak jest panie baranie... - Odpowiedział Ace Co takiego?!!! - Zdenerwował się MagMel Panie baranie? - Odpowiedział Ace Osz ty!!!! - Odrzekł Magmel później spojrzał się na dół a tam była patelnia którą walną Ace'a w głowę - Masz za swoje! Halooo! - Zapytałem - Walczymy czy patelniujemy się?! Walczymy? - Odrzekł MagMel. Później założył garnitur, tak samo postąpił Ace... Jeszcze do tego włączył piosenkę z Radia "Bum secka boya (itd)" - To jak? Zthumb|left|Otóż i Moonexianin...obaczymy kim jest Moonexianin... Getsis?! To ty?! - Zdziwił się Aschgan... - Co ty robiłeś w tym ciele? Otóż było to tak... - Zaczął mówić Getsis/Moonexianin - Kiedyś gdy się pokłóciliśmy się i zerwaliśmy drużynę, ja wyruszyłem sam na poszukianie czarnego oka... Znalazłem je, było jako oko pierwszego władzcy domeny Darkus; Exedry. Użyłem bakugana... pokonano mnie przez to utknąłem w tym ciele lecz nadal nie wiem czemu byłem przez to zły. Mam nadzieję że Exedra przybędzie ponownie i mi to powie... O, czekajcie telekomunikator piszczy; Alarm, alarm. To coś złego? - Zapytałem Tak - Odpowiedział Moonexianin O nie! - Odpowiedział Adi Zapomniałem nakarmić mojego Pou! - Rzekł Moonexianin To jest zue??? - Odpowiedział Rex po czym przewalił się Myślę że mistrz dostanie swoją moc i was wszystkich pokona - Powiedział MagMel Miszczu (tego wyrazu nie zmieniać!)? - Odrzekłem - Myślałem że już nie ma głupszych niż ty i twoi tak zwani: "pomocnicy" czy jakoś tak... A jednak już jest ;) Teraz schodź nam z drogi! - Powiedziała (tajemnicza osoba) A ty kto? - Zapytał Shane Shewana - Odpowiedziała - Jestem nową członkinią Ruchu Oporu z "Nev Vestroi". Jestem tu by ich odzyskać z rąk tego podłego człowieka! Ja jestem podły? - Zapytał MagMel Tak - Odpowiedziała Shewana - To dlaczego nas atakujesz? Jednak jestem - Odrzekł MagMel - Chyba przejdę na emeryturę... Spojrzałem się w stronę mojego ojca. Jego oczy prześwitywały czerwonym kolorem. To będzie wróżyło coś niedobrego, gdyż ostatnio pewien przechodzień mi powiedział: "Gdy widzisz czerwone oczy, to coś z tego wyniknie". Przeczuwałem ciągłym patrzeniem na niego. Chwilę później podeszłem pod drzewo a tam gdzie stał mój ojciec, znalazł się pewien potwór. Nikt z nas nie mógł jego pokonać, ponieważ nikt nie miał bakuganów. Na szczęście Shewana miała coś by jego pokonać, spojrzała się w moją stronę a ten potwór jej to zabrał. To co teraz zrobimy? - Zapytałem - Na 100% nie zdążymy do sali No to w takim razie Lux pobiegnie z Moonexianinem do sali a reszta ich zatrzyma! - Odrzekł Rex - To do dzieła! BB BS! - Powiedzieli wszyscy Obscuro Dragonoid teraz! - Rzekł Luke - SMA! Giga Drain, Galactic Comet: Dragonoid atakuje przeciwnika i odbiera mu 700 000 punktów mocy. Zaatakuj Percivala! Tara! - Rzekła Mei skacząc na ramię Tary - Zaatakuj w Nemusa! SMA Sekretna SuperMoc, Próżnia: '''Blokuje SM przeciwnika i sprawia że jego G zaczyna spadać do 0 Połączona SM! - Powiedzieli Adi i Shane - Krytyczny cios!: Odejmuje 500 000H Razenoid! - Powiedział MagMel - Supermoc, aktywacja! '''Eksplozja: Niszczy bakugana w 50% Mechtoganie! - Powiedziałem - Bladenius, przybądź i pomóż nam ich pokonać! TSMA! Mega Grzmot: Odejmuje przeciwnikowi 150H Atakuj wszystkich! Blokuj nas Nemus! - Rzekł Baron - SMA! Cień Kokonu: Zatrzymuje Supermoce przeciwnika. Bladenius! - powiedziałem- Mega Grzmot!!! Chwilę później przeciwnicy przegrali... Okazało się że sala bakugan była zamknięta. I co teraz?- Zapytałem - Ciekawe... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Dark Wolf 1 Kategoria:Seria Wielka Eksplozja